Cuento
by Luisee
Summary: */Cumpleaños de Fireeflower/* —Inuyasha… ¿Conoces el cuento de la bella durmiente y el lobo?


•**Summary**: */Cumpleaños de Fireeflower/* —Inuyasha… ¿Conoces el cuento de la bella durmiente y el lobo?

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y bla blah bla. Y los demás historia y personajes usados tampoco son míos :'c

•**Pairing**: Inuyasha X Kagome, o insinuaciones de eso, todas ya sabemos que pasará :3

•**N/A**: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es una toalla femenina? (Romance/humor). Ese era mi reto a cumplir :D

Firee, no te conozco muy bien, pero de todos modos he intentado hacer este fic bien, espero que sea de tu agrado, y como siempre digo, siempre puedo compensar si hay insatisfacciones. ¡En fin, Feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños, Guapa (L)!

¡Esto es corto!

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤|Cuento|¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

* * *

La suave brisa de la noche movió un poco los árboles.

Miroku estaba dormido, Sango igual y claro que el pequeño Shippou también. Este último descasaba sobre Kirara, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba muy cansado y Kagome no se echaba a dormir para mantenerlo calientito en su bolsa de dormir. Todos descansaban, como cualquier persona lo haría, la joven del futuro estaba hablando con ella misma, porque todos hacemos eso de vez en cuando… ¡¿Cuándo iba a imaginar que _él_ estaba despierto?!

Kagome maldijo por lo bajo. Alejando sus manos de su enorme y amarilla mochila.

—Bueno… ¿Inuyasha, haz escuchado… un cuento de hadas? —dijo Kagome, mirándole con unos ojos tan dulces, que parecía mentira.

De frente, Inuyasha la miraba desde el árbol en el que estaba recostado. El Hanyou parpadeó, como si estuviera interesado. En aquel momento a Kagome se le figuró que estaba enfrente de un niño inocente al que puedes corromper con facilidad.

Para Inuyasha, toda duda anterior fue casi adsorbida por querer saber qué era un estúpido cuento de hadas, Kagome estaba extraña al hablar sobre eso así que…

—¿Qué es eso? —Inuyasha se levantó, acercándose a la muchacha y sentándose enfrente de ella, con los ojos brillando por la curiosidad.

Ahora sí que parecería un niño. Kagome sólo se alejó por completo de su mochila, como si quisiera desaparecerla y comenzó con la explicación.

—Es una historia, que justo ahora voy a contarte… —ella alzó la mano y se colocó un dedo sobre los labios, pensando—. Se llama…

—¿Cómo se llama?

Él inquirió curioso, pues la chica no se apresuraba a terminar la frase.

—Pues… no lo recuerdo, pero acá va la historia, trata de una… —tragó saliva—. Trata de una princesa que… tiene una hermana, ¡No! Una hermanastra malvada, ella es muy mala con la princesa… y un día la princesa conoce a un extraterrestre que tiene una cola y los cabellos en forma de puntas…

Él sólo ladeó la cara. Manteniéndose callado pero, a la vez, interesado.

—¿Y luego?

Ella rio más que nerviosa, sintió la cabeza seca.

—Ah, jajajaja, sí, luego, bueno… en-entonces la princesa se enamora del extraterrestre pero lamentablemente este es mandado a los juegos de hambre el día de la cosecha, luego la hermanastra malvada hace que la princesa vaya a dejarle a su abuela un poco de… una… tú sabes, esas cosas, ¡Cartas Clow!, y pero lam-lamentablemente la princesa muere a manos de… ¿Zeref? Sí, Zeref, que estaba siendo controlado por Hades y luego pues… El extraterrestre gana los juegos y regresa. Luego, ehm, se pone colérico p-por haber perdido a su amada… Y bueno, las cosas se complicaron para él. Triste, ¿No? Pero luego conoce a una chica q…

Fue cuando Kagome cayó en que ese cuento no iba por buen camino. Se dio varios golpes mentales por ello, pero realmente no tenía más opciones.

—Sí, pero entonces apareció el Guasón y… —ella habló y habló.

Inuyasha asintió, sin entender pues había palabras de las cuales desconocía el significado. ¿Hermanastra? ¿Extraterrestre? ¿Colérico? ¿Guasón? Si primero se había mostrado interesado de verdad, ahora iba a fingir porque no quería terminar estampado contra el suelo. El muchacho maldijo las cosas raras que venían de la época de Kagome.

Los minutos pasaban y Kagome se esforzaba al máximo para terminar su historia. Aunque cada vez costaba más trabajo y la imaginación se terminaba. Cincuenta y cinco minutos después Kagome acabó su cuento, quedando satisfecha.

—Entonces el extraterrestre se casó con Kotoko, la chica que siempre lo había amado y tuvieron dos hijos y… ¡Eran gemelos! —Ella estaba empezando a emocionarse con su propia mentira salvadora—. ¡FIIIIN!

— ¿Fin? —murmuró el Hanyou como si se sintiera libre.

—Sí, tuvo un final hermoso, ¿Nee?

Kagome ya había olvidado la principal razón de contar un cuento: Evadir un tema en particular.

—Claro, lo que digas, pero entonces —habló él, desenfadado—. Dime lo que es una toalla femenina, que eso si suena a importante. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que te lo pregunté?

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, redondos y brillantes. ¡No, no y no! Casi se arranca el cabello. ¡Todo el cuento que se había inventado ahora no servía para nada! Quizá, si volvía a darle vueltas al asunto, él lo olvidara.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No te gustó el cuento?

—Sí, como sea pero… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es una toalla femenina? —Soltó el Hanyou, sin más que inocencia y curiosidad—. Dijiste que Sango sería feliz de tenerlas, yo quiero también. ¿Sabe delicioso como el Ramen?

Oh, Rayos. Debía de haber otra forma de huir. ¡Estaba tan avergonzada! Definitivamente no iba a explicarle nada a Inuyasha.

Kagome rio nerviosamente. Moviendo fuertemente las manos, alzando los brazos y apenas regulando la voz, para no ser descubierta en su plan de evasión, dijo:

—Inuyasha… ¿Conoces el cuento de la bella durmiente y el lobo?

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤|Fin|¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

* * *

•**N/A**: Espero que no haya estado tan mal, esto es mi intento de humor jejejeje Dx Así, eso es todo. Y gracias Alex, por la ayuda c:

Acá la explicación, pues verán Inuyasha le pregunta que Kagome que es una toalla femenina, porque ella estaba diciéndolo eso en voz alta porque pensaba que todos estaban dormidos pero él la escuchó, ella intenta distráelo con un cuento pero él no olvida el tema así que ella va tener que contarle otro cuando para ver si así se calma.

¡Me despido sin más! ¿Reviews?


End file.
